


Smak krwi

by Andate



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Scared Hux, no hope
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andate/pseuds/Andate
Summary: "Kiedy wokół niego wybucha galaktyka, generał wie, że następny wybuch zabierze go ze sobą."Krótki fik-refleksja i pobożne życzenie, po seansie The Last Jedi. Bez bety.





	Smak krwi

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fik tutaj i ogólnie mój pierwszy fik do nowych Star Warsów. Pomysł narodził się po obejrzeniu The Last Jedi.   
> Ostrzegam: fik zawiera nagromadzenie złego patosu. :)

Porażka ma metaliczny smak krwi. 

Generał Hux podnosi się powoli, ociera usta rękawem munduru i stara się wyprostować z godnością. Tak jakby przed chwilą nie został rzucony na posadzkę na oczach podwładnych, jakby nie został ośmieszony i upokorzony. Jakby nie widział ledwie ukrywanych uśmiechów satysfakcji. Jakby nie wiedział, jak bardzo go nienawidzą. Jakby przed jego oczami nie umierał właśnie okręt, rozdzierany setkami eksplozji.

Ale smak porażki pozostaje w ustach, tak jak krew na rękawie munduru.

 

 

Wie, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy przestaną się go bać. Dowódca, który traci autorytet, nigdy go już nie odzyska. Huxa nigdy nie szanowano. Huxa się bano, a strach trzymał ich w ryzach jeszcze mocniej niż szacunek. Cały świat generała stał dotychczas na fundamentach strachu. Jego własnego, głęboko ukrytego, maskowanego i spychanego w najodleglejsze zakamarki umysłu; i strachu przed nim. Kiedy zostanie mu jedynie własny strach wtedy generał Armitage Hux umrze.

Patrząc na ukradkowe uśmiechy, podnosząc się z podłogi po kolejnym napadzie szału Kylo Rena, doświadczając kolejnej porażki, doskonale o tym wie. To tylko kwestia czasu. A Hux czuje jak nigdy, że jego czas właśnie się kończy.

Kiedy wokół niego wybucha galaktyka, generał wie, że następny wybuch zabierze go ze sobą.

 

 

Hux boi się śmierci.

Nocami, gdzieś na pograniczu snu i jawy, widzi swoją śmierć. Ostatnia porażka – ani bohaterska, ani szybka, ani godna. Czuje, że umrze u stóp Kylo Rena, tego wiecznego dziecka, które nigdy nie zrozumie niczego, nawet jeśli spali całą galaktykę. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczy, będą czubki butów Rena, ostatnim uczuciem będzie strach, ostatnim smakiem w ustach będzie znów smak krwi.

\- To właśnie odwaga. – powiedziała mu kiedyś generał Leia Organa.

Przez te wszystkie lata odtwarzał w pamięci te słowa, powtarzał je w myślach, podnosząc się za każdym razem. Jak mantrę powtarzał je, dając rozkaz do otwarcia ognia. Powtarza je również teraz, stojąc na mostku Finalizera, czekając na kolejny cios, godząc się z kolejnym upokorzeniem. Zaciska dłonie w pięści.

 

\- Generał Leia Organa nie żyje.- chrzęści głos w uszkodzonej stacji.

Kylo Ren zamiera, a Hux uśmiecha się triumfalnie, demonstrując uśmiech wszystkim podwładnym. Gdzieś w środku niego wszystko krzyczy ze strachu, ale uśmiecha się wciąż i pewnym siebie głosem wydaje rozkazy, których Ren nie jest w stanie wydać.

Sukces również ma metaliczny smak krwi, kiedy Hux przygryza wargę, żeby nie krzyknąć. Ściany mogą mieć uszy i oczy, a przecież nikt nie może zobaczyć jak ten, który podnosi się po porażce, nie może podnieść się po sukcesie.

Śmierć Lei Organy jest wielkim sukcesem generała Armitage'a Huxa.

I ogromną porażką Armitage'a Huxa – najlepiej zakonspirowanego agenta Ruchu Oporu.

**Author's Note:**

> A po obejrzeniu The Last Jedi powiedziałam: "Jesli Hux nie jest agentem Ruchu Oporu, to tej głupoty nic nie usprawiedliwia".


End file.
